MOMENTOS
by Simorgh
Summary: Serie de Oneshots, dedicados a la pareja Athrun/Kira... Y otras hermosas parejas... el amor que nace y se fortalece... Adv. yaoi/slash ligero
1. AMIGOS

Para **Arashi Sorata,** agradeciéndote de corazón, y espero que te guste de verdad… yaoi…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gundam Seed no me pertenecen, no tengo idea de quién los creó, y de hecho, no pienso lucrar, así que da lo mismo… **Advertencia**, Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, osea hombre-hombre… amor amor amor…. Si no gustan del género, por favor salgan de aquí cuanto antes, y cuéntenselo a quien más confianza le tengan… lemon leve…

Serie de honestos (casi drabbles) relatando historias autoconclusivas de los deliciosos y violables varones de la maravillosa serie Gundam Seed

**MOMENTOS**

**¿AMIGOS?**

Hacía ya un buen rato que se habían despedido de las chicas. Sus chicas. Kagalli en asuntos oficiales ocupaba casi todo su día. Lacus simplemente ya no se pertenecía, le pertenecía a las fanáticas masas…

Así que se quedaron solos.

-¿Te parece si vamos a mi departamento? –inquirió Athrun, con una mirada esperanzada- Te invito a cenar, y luego vemos una película o algo…

-¡Claro!, yo también estoy un poco aburrido – los ojos violetas relampaguearon- ¿y que vamos a comer?

-Lo que se te antoje –fue la alegre respuesta – cocinaré lo que quieras… pero dime de una vez, para pasar por el supermercado de ser necesario…

-¿Súper? –Kira rió con ganas- ¡Bien!... de paso, compramos algunas golosinas…

-Me temo que ya estás muy grande para golosinas, Kira, pero como quieras…

-Hey… no critiques, al fin de cuentas, pocas veces tenemos oportunidad de disfrutar la vida…

-Si… eso sí…

Continuaron con la charla sin sentido. Entraron al supermercado juntos, riendo y bromeando respecto a la comida que harían. Athrun logró convencer al castaño de que una comida tradicional japonesa sería mucho más saludable, obligándolo (olvidando, de paso, que le había ofrecido complacerlo) a dejar de lado las hamburguesas y refrescos gaseosos…

Terminaron uno junto al otro, tras la opípara cena, incapaces de mover más que el dedo absolutamente necesario para usar el control remoto del reproductor de películas. Se habían encargado a duras penas de elegir cinco de ellas y colocarlas en el artefacto, para no tener que moverse de nuevo.

La primera, una de terror, los hizo reír y gritar (reír de nervios y gritar de miedo)…

-Es una reverenda estupidez, Athrun- el castaño se acercó apenas un poquito más al hombro de su amigo, casi sin darse cuenta- hemos peleado, matado… hecho un millar de cosas… y nos asustamos por una niña fantasma…

-No compares, amigo – el pelinegro percibió la nueva calidez junto a su brazo, deseando rodearlo por los hombros- ¿Acaso hemos peleado con muertos… así de feos?...

-Eso sí que no…

La película acabó, dejándolos a oscuras, con la tétrica música de fondo como acompañamiento. Dejaban escapar leves risillas nerviosas, siendo ambos incapaces de dejar el sofá para ir a encender alguna luz.

-¿Te parece si iniciamos la otra?

-Eh… esto… ¿También es de terror, verdad?

-S-Sí… - Athrun se removió en su sitio, buscando el control- ¿Y el control?

-Acá está, a mi lado – la voz de Kira se sintió muy cerca, mientras la diestra del ojiverde pasaba frente a él para buscar el dichoso control…

-¿Dónde dices que…?

La frase no continuó…

Sin querer… no… más bien, sin aceptar que fue intencional, los labios del pelinegro encontraron suavemente a los del castaño… fue un roce lento mientras pronunciaba la pregunta…

Pregunta que, para Kira, con el aliento tibio de su amigo en su boca, le supo a té con miel…

-¿Athrun…? – sin embargo, no había apartado ni un milímetro su rostro, para no deshacer el contacto- ¿Qué…?

- Kira… yo… - y sin pensárselo mucho, al notar que la boca del aludido seguía unida a la suya, entreabierta, se pegó más, obligando al beso a profundizarse…

Kira respondió al contacto… no pudo sino dejar que su amigo tocase su lengua con la propia, dejándole el gusto exquisito de su saliva, y la sensación latente de una excitación en crecimiento. Ambos eran buenos besando, ambos estaban acostumbrados a ello…

Pero en esta memorable ocasión, los dos se sentían como niños con su primera experiencia…

Trastabillaron un poco, tal vez demasiada intensidad… o tal vez muy poca…

Sin embargo, sonreían con los labios unidos, exhalando dulcemente, incapaces de comprender ni de detener lo que ocurría… lenta, pero inexorablemente, las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer los cuerpos, enardecidos. La mano del pelinegro fue la primera en alcanzar cierto notorio objetivo. Un largo gemido escapó de ambas bocas, encontrándose en el instante justo en que, de algún modo, Athrun había recostado a Kira, y, acomodándose con destreza sobre él, rozaba sus pelvis, descubriendo que un pantalón puede ser un instrumento de tortura para dos desesperados…

El videoteléfono repiqueteó, haciéndolos saltar del susto…

-Athrun – el otro no parecía tener intenciones de contestar- es mejor que atiendas… puede ser una emergencia… o puede ser mi hermana…

-Ah – la mención a Kagalli le cortó la inspiración de inmediato- sí… voy…

En efecto, era Kagalli. La rubia lucía sonriente y positiva, como siempre. Le pedía que fuese por ella ya que había acabado sus tareas antes de tiempo… quería estar un rato con él. Saludó a Kira, quien lanzó un grito de respuesta desde la sala.

-Bien Kagallí, deja alistarme un poco, y voy por ti – el ojiverde tenía una mano sobre el bulto en su pantalón, que, aunque disminuido por la interrupción, latía- dame vente minutos…

-¿Veinte minutos? – la bonita rubia le increpó juguetona- ¿y que piensas hacer o qué?... normalmente no te tardas más de cinco…

-Kagalli… - ambos hombres se ruborizaron intensamente, aunque la interpelada solo pudo ver a uno- tengo que cambiarme, Kira y yo… estuvimos cocinando y todo…

-¡Bueno! – la chica le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante- te espero entonces…

Colgó.

Atrhun se quedó frente al aparato, mirando al vacío.

De pronto unas manos le rodearon por detrás, acariciando su pecho y jalándolo hacia el firme y musculoso cuerpo de su acompañante. Se dejó hacer, recargando su peso en el otro, mientras sentía la respiración pausada en su nuca.

-Kira… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó, poniendo sus propias manos sobre las blancas del otro- ¿Que debo hacer…?

-Por el momento, esperar – hablaba pegado a su cuello, cosquilleándole con su aliento- tomarlo con calma… yo no sé que es esto… ¿y tú?

-Tampoco…

-Pero sí se, que, si mi hermana no hubiese interrumpido, ya estarías desnudo… y abajo…

-¡De ninguna manera! – gritó, aturdido, pero sin soltarse del contacto- ¡Yo SOY seme!

-Ja… -Kira lo apretó un poco más, restregando su hombría contra el firme trasero del pelinegro- ¿de verdad?

Minutos más tarde, salían del departamento, uno por su novia, otro a casa. En silencio, pensativos…

Y al acostarse, esa misma noche, dos hermosos hombres, cada uno en un punto distinto de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice…

Lo que fuera que pasara entre ellos, ya no eran solamente amigos…


	2. MAS QUE UN ROCE

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gundam Seed no me pertenecen, no tengo idea de quién los creó, y de hecho, no pienso lucrar, así que da lo mismo… **Advertencia**, Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, osea hombre-hombre… amor amor amor…. Si no gustan del género, por favor salgan de aquí cuanto antes, y cuéntenselo a quien más confianza le tengan… lemon leve…

Oneshots…

**MOMENTOS**

**MAS QUE UN ROCE**

El silencio en la penumbrosa sala de juntas era casi fastidioso. Había acabado la sesión (aburrida y lenta, como siempre) y su joven Comandante le pidió que se quedase un momento para hablar con él. Seguía sin imaginarse el motivo por el cual, Izaak le pedía tal cosa. Desde que él se unió a Lacus y sus rebeldes, aunque todo se aclaró, el rubio sentía que había perdido a su amigo…

-¿Pensativo?

-¡Izaak! – soltó de pronto, sobresaltado, corrigiéndose de inmediato – ¡Señor!

-Izaak está bien, Deakka – el recién llegado se encaminó al alto rubio con calma- espero no haberte molestado con esta petición…

-No me molestó seño… digo… Izaak – tomó asiento en cuanto su comandante le hizo el gesto- solo me sorprendió un poco…

-¿Funcionó tu relación con esa chica? – "esa chica"… había sonado raro

-¿Qué? – Deakka se removió, incómodo- no… no…

-Supongo que te parece raro que me interese… sobre todo cuando me alejé tanto, pero, a pesar de todo, amigo, sigo preocupándome por ti…

-¿Izaak?

-Te llamé, no por algún asunto oficial. Solo quería hablar contigo. Para ver si existe todavía alguna posibilidad de… recuperar nuestra amistad…

-Por supuesto – los ojos ambarinos se suavizaron, dejando traslucir una inmensa ternura…

Conocía a su amigo, sabía que para el ojiazul era un asunto tremendamente complicado hablar de sentimientos o de amistad. Sabía que era por su estricta educación. Y que debía estar pasando las de Caín con su madre en prisión por alta traición y genocidio…

Teniendo que demostrarle a todos, que el puesto que tenía ahora se lo merecía a base de sudor y sangre…

Comprendía muy bien, y Deakka estaba completamente dispuesto a facilitarle todo lo que fuera posible. Era su muy querido amigo… habían compartido juntos demasiadas cosas… vivido tanto… y haberse alejado les causaba un inmenso dolor a ambos. Y si el joven peligris estaba intentando volver… ¡Con gusto lo recibiría!..

-Nada ha cambiado, Izaak – le tomó de las manos con cuidado- sigo aquí como antes, como siempre… para ti…

-Yo… -se le nublaron los ojos, controlándose con rapidez- gracias, Deakka…

-Y no. No funcionó – por alguna razón le pareció importante recalcar eso- ella… supongo que no estaba lista para olvidar a su antiguo amante… así que decidimos quedar mejor como amigos.

-¿Algún día lo intentarás de nuevo?

-No lo sé… ¿Quién sabe que va a pasar mañana? – sonrió, llevándose la diestra a la nuca- ni siquiera sé se regresaré vivo de mi próxima misión…

-¡No digas eso! – el otro le arrojó la mano que había estado sosteniendo, con rudeza- ¡Nunca bromees con eso!

-¡Vamos,Vamos! – lo tranquilizó- no lo volveré a hacer.. ¿Por qué te pones así?..

_¿Por qué?...¿Por qué?... ¿cómo poder contestarle al alto hombre rubio frente a él?... ¿Cómo decirle que, cada día lo pasaba recordándolo… mirando viejas fotos... soñando?..._

-Por que ése es un tema muy feo –suspiró por fin, sintiéndose estúpido- y no me gusta pensar que algo malo te pase… eso es todo.

-Bien, lo lamento – le dedicó una mirada intensa- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada… eh… ¿Aún te ves con Kira y Athrun?

-Sí

-¿Y cómo están?

-Juntos, como siempre…

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, Kira está de novio con Lacus. Pero tengo la extraña impresión de que no la quiere lo suficiente… y Athrun… bueno… esa es otra cosa…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eh… bien. Eran amantes… claro que eso era un secreto solo para nosotros los allegados. Y aparentemente Athrun estaba loco por ella. Pero…

-¿Tal vez fuera por su enorme parecido a Kira?...

-Sí… y si no me equivoco… creo que ya se dio cuenta. Aunque las chicas todavía no se imaginan nada.

-¿Pero entonces tú como lo dedujiste?

-Por que los veo a diario, amigo. Trato con alguno de ellos todo el tiempo. Y la forma en que suspiran y se ruborizan al estar cerca, o la manera en que hablan uno del otro… no es precisamente fraternal…

-Ya veo… supongo que te… desagrada… -los ojos azules bajaron al suelo, llenos de algo indescifrable

-¿Desagradable? –soltó una risotada- ¿Bromeas?... ¡Claro que no!... ¿Por qué habría de serlo?

-Porque ambos son hombres…

-Seeee… con todo lo que eso implica… -el guiño malicioso que hizo, logró que Izaak se ruborizara intensa y violentamente, lo que no le pasó desapercibido- ¡Dale Vaquero! Y todo eso… ¡Tú me entiendes!…

-¡Deakka! – el rojo furioso de sus mejillas seguía ahí

-Te ves sumamente lindo cuando te sonrojas – el rubio llevó las manos a las ardientes mejillas, que al tacto fueron frescas, y las acarició- ¿Tanto te impresiona?

-¿Por qué a ti no?

-Ey, Izaak… el amor es el amor – la palabra arrancó otro ardoroso sonrojo- Sabes que a mí eso nunca me ha importado… lo importante es el sentimiento… ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

-Sí, supongo –el pelo gris cubrió su frente y sus ojos- creo que como te enamoraste locamente de esa chica…

-"Esa chica"… "esa chica"… tienes una forma de decirlo…

-Cambiemos el tema… te estás poniendo vulgar...

-Bien. ¿Quieres ir a comer?

-¿Al lugar de siempre?

Salieron juntos, charlando como antes, como los viejos camaradas que eran. El "lugar de siempre" era un pequeño y descuidado local en el que servían unas sopas fabulosas, que dudaban mucho que cumplieran con alguna norma básica de higiene, pero les encantaban. Varias cervezas después, era hora de ir a casa. Ambos madrugaban para sus labores. Y en el puesto que Izaak tenía, la responsabilidad de la puntualidad era todavía mayor. Ya casi no piloteaba. Aunque lo extrañaba enormemente.

El sol había caído hacía más de una hora. Las calles iluminadas por la blanca luz de las farolas lucía desierta. Entre semana, a esa hora todo mundo estaba alistándose para dormir.

-Bueno, te llevo a casa –murmuró Deakka en cuanto se acercaron a su auto

-No es necesario –tenía su propio coche, pero lo dejó en la base, ya que decidieron irse solo en uno- iré a la base caminando, y recogeré el mío…

-**No**. Dije que te llevo. Dime a qué hora paso mañana por ti.

-¿Mañana? – pero al ver la expresión de su compañero, muy cerca suyo, ya no pudo negarse- bueno… entro a las siete… pero siempre llego una hora antes…

-¿A las seis? –otra risotada- ¿Quieres decir que te levantas a las cinco?...

- De hecho…a las cuatro…

-¡Estás bien loco!

-Bueno, no tengo otra cosa más importante que hacer… -el pelo plateado se agitó

-Eso lo voy a remediar – al decir esto, se le acercó de un modo peligroso

-Eh… ¡Vamos! –se escabulló, rodeando el auto para subirse. Notó el respingo divertido de su amigo- ¿Listo?

-Vamos – Deakka subió al auto y se ajustó el cinturón, no sin darle una ojeada a su acompañante, que llevaba una mirada huidiza y un ligero tono sonrosado en las mejillas. Supo entonces, con certeza, lo que le provocaba. Sonrió.

-Me da miedo cuando sonríes así, blondie – el apodo más odiado del rubio, siendo pronunciado con toda la mala intención-¿Qué tramas?

-Esa me la voy a cobrar anciano…

El ambiente se relajó visiblemente. Rápidamente llegaron al edificio del ojiazul. Bajó del auto, despidiéndose con un apretón de manos. Nunca se esperó que el rubio bajase con él.

-Nos vemos mañana… ¿sí? – otro paso atrás, y chocó con el muro- ¿A las cinco, Deakka?

-¿Por qué retrocedes?

-¿Vas a venir o no?

-Claro, es un trato – un paso adelante, y lo tenía acorralado…

Sin embargo, en los ojos color cielo había miedo. Resistencia. Tendría que ir con cuidado. Con mucho cuidado. Era su amigo y lo amaba, jamás lo… _¿Qué?_

_Lo amaba…_

No iba a apresurarse… ni a asustarlo… no….

-Descansa, querido amigo – Deakka se acercó atrapándolo entre sus brazos, rodeándolo con afecto- mañana nos vemos…

-Tú también – su cuerpo temblaba, aunque el gesto afectuoso lo calmó y reconfortó- y gracias de nuevo…

En la penumbra permanecieron abrazados un rato. No supieron cuanto fue, pero ninguno quería separarse del otro.

El rubio, más alto, le rodeaba por los hombros, sintiendo los firmes músculos de los mismos, y acariciando el lacio y suave cabello plata. Izaak le tenía tomado por la estrecha cintura, memorizando las formas del estilizado y fuerte cuerpo pegado al suyo, dejándose acariciar. "Es hermoso", pensó, "Deakka es tan hermoso y fuerte"…

-Es hora de irme – separó levemente el rostro, quedando los ambarinos y expresivos ojos muy cerca de los azules- Debes dormirte ya, amigo mío

-Sí… tienes razón…

Y sin embargo hablaban con los rostros muy unidos, cuando el rubio se inclinó a posar un delicado beso justo en la comisura de los labios del peliplateado. Un beso ciertamente leve, pero terriblemente eléctrico…

Aún abrazados, pegados los jóvenes cuerpos del pecho hasta los pies, pudieron sentirse… Izaak, un fuerte latido de cierta parte de la anatomía de su compañero, en su cadera, muy cerca de su propio problema personal… Deakka iba justo a disculparse por la pronta respuesta de su cuerpo, cuando, un par de leves palpitaciones de la entrepierna del ojiazul golpeando contra su pelvis, lo hizo soltar un bajísimo gemido.

Se separaron con una sonrisa, lentamente… con dificultad…

Ya en su auto, camino a casa, el de ojos ámbar se felicitaba a sí mismo por su enorme fortaleza. Le había costado un miembro (casi literalmente hablando), dejar a su amigo en casa… solo…

Ahora sabía que ése abrazo había sido más que un roce…


End file.
